


Pocket Seized Edition

by Silberwing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Gavin Reed, Bisexual Gavin Reed, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blood, Child Abuse, Depressed Gavin Reed, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dpd, Drugs, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/M, Fanfiction, Firsttimes, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Major Character Injury, MalexMale, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Police, RK900 - Freeform, Sex, Smut, TeenagerAU, Violence, femalexmalesex, gaylove, malexandroid, malexmalesex, malexoc, pocketnines, queer, turnsadultlater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberwing/pseuds/Silberwing
Summary: Gavin Reed is a 16 year old teenager. His life got flushed down the toilet since his brother is the rising star on android heaven. The first ever made android, a pocket seized android named Nines, soon became Gavins best friend and tries to bring him through his  teenager life which is filled with bullies, anger and hate.The day he met the beautiful girl called Mira, his life seems to turn upside down, when things slowly slip out of hand...





	1. A normal day, in a normal life

The bells of his last lesson in school rang aggressivly and agrily he pushed his stuff back into his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He turned his baseball cap back and pulled his olive green hoodie over his head to head back home. A little android, not bigger than the seize of a stuffed animal, hopped into his bag before the teenager could close it. On his way he put earphones in and turned up the volume of one of his favorite bands. "King of the clouds" by Panic! At the Disco was currently on when he felt something climbing up his shoulder. 

His little android, named Nines because of his series number, RK900, made its way out of his bag up to his shoulder, to see where they would be now. "What are you doing Nines?! I told you to stay inside," Gavin hissed and glared daggers towards his little friend. 

"But I don't want to...it's boring and I can't see anything from there. I like to be outside with you," the little android insisted and held himself on his shoulder. His blue eyes wandering around to enjoy the view.

"Fine...just don't fell down," he sighed and only kept one earphone in now. Nines didn't said a word and just watched around. The little guy liked the nature and to be outside. Especially with his owner. Nines was one of the first pocket sized androids and was created to assist and to give companion. He was with Gavin for a few months now to help him through the school and his daily life. 

After a while Nines looked up at Gavin, his tiny hands holding the collar of the teenagers hoodie tight, not to fell down. "I can see that you are not feeling good. Did anything happened in school?" he asked worried. Since Gavin always kept him hide in his bag, Nines couldn't see what was going on and couldn't help his owner. 

"No...nothing. Everything is just fine," he muttered and opened the door to his house already to get inside. 

"Where were you? What took you so long?" the yelling voice of his mother greeting him instantly as soon as he stepped in. 

"Hi mom...." he muttered under his breath and closed the door behind himself. He held Nines close in his arms now to protect his little from his own mother. "I was at school...like everyday," he answered annoyed and tried to get to the stairs to flee into his room, but she was already standing in the doorframe. A cigarette was burning between her lips when her angry eyes glared him up and down provocatively. 

"School's out for like an hour, where have you been!?" she asked again and crossed her arms, not minding the cigarette between her fingers now. 

"I walked through the park to get some air," he said honestly and glared back. The day wasn't already shitty enough. 

Pissed off, she huffed annoyed and finally, just stomped away. "Go into your room. I don't want to see you," she snapped over her shoulder and blow up some smoke into the air. Gavin held Nines even closer and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. 

He slammed the door shut and throw his bag into one corner of his room to drop onto his bed. He hugged Nines tight and Nines hugged him back. The little android didn't know what was going on between them, but he knew that Gavin wasn't feeling good. His mother yelled at him everyday and treated him like trash. Angry tears ran down Gavins cheeks when he sobbed silently and Nines wiped them away. "I hate them so much, Nines!" he growled hateful into the hug and hold onto the last piece which was given to him in his life...Nines.

The little android shifted around in place before he broke the hug and looked serious up into Gavins frustrated grey eyes. "Don't say something like that. I know they aren't nice to you lately...but if you are saying something like this, you aren't better than them...and i know that you are way better..." he cheered his owner up, or better said tried it. Sometimes Nines personality could switch between adults talking and the behaviour of a kid. Always depending on the mood he was himself into and the best way he could care and help Gavin. A shaky breath escaped the 16 year old before he slowly nodded. 

"Yes you're right...." he sighed and looked ashamed down onto his blanket. After a while Nines got back and jumped from the bed. He walked over to his radio and turned it on with his favorite music to calm him down a bit and grabbed a little sketch book to bring it to Gavin. The book flew up on the mattress before the little bot followed with climbing up the sheets and shoved it over to Gavin.. The teenager looked down at him and took the book when Nines sat down besides him with two pencils and smiled. "Do we want to draw something?" he asked friendly and excited and made Gavin smile. Now his little friend was back to his typical behaviour. Giggly an excited. 

"Sure," he agreed, wiping away the last drying tears and opened the book with two blank pages. One for Gavin, one for Nines.They already filled half of the book, and the teenager was more than impressed about the learning process of Nines. At first the little android only could manage simple lines but now he already could draw whole paintings and portraits, and they even looked fantastic. Gavin watched Nines when he begann to draw little things and smiled more. Nines was his only true friend by now even he would never admit it to anyone. 

He started to draw something too and got lost into the music and the calm atmosphere. He tried to express himself and draw a little sketch; Nines with himself. Nines watched him a while and sat down on his own page after some time to follow Gavins fingers and tilted his head but stayed quiet. He never saw Gavin draw him with himself.

"That's me!" he pointed excitedly at the drawing and made Gavin laugh. 

"Yes that's you. Do you like it?" he asked and Nines nodded fast. 

"I love it! Thank you Gavin!" he ran towards him to give him a big hug. Gavin hugged him back and held him close and laid back with Nines on his chest when he finished his drawing. A few minutes later he fell asleep and Nines lips turned into a big confident smile. He loved it to give hugs, especially when Gavin held him this close all the time. 

The teenager woke up after a loud noise echoed through the house. His father was back home and slammed the door shut...like usual. "Where is this little bastard?!" he yelled and Gavin jumped up to lock the door of his room. 

He knew why his father was angry...because of the bully in school his notes dropped further down. He failed his classes more and more while he himself got even angrier about the people around him. He was sixteen but still scared when it came to his father...in school he beaten everyone up...but his father....he hurried over to his bed again and Nines stood protectivly in front of him when his father hammered with his fist against his door.

"Open up! We have to talk!" his father yelle from the other side. 

"The fuck i will!" he yelled back and stayed at his place with crossed arms. 

"Come out, you asshole! Or i will beat the shit out of you!" he warned with a deep dangerous voice. Gavin knew he would do it...this or this way...so he stood slowly up and opened the door to let him in. The first thing his father did was to grab his collar to slam him against the wall painfully. "Could you explain to me why you fuck up school, you little prick?! Can't you be smart like your brother?!" he snapped at him and Gavin gritted his teeth. 

Like his brother...of course....the smartass who invented these damn little plastic bags. Nines was the first android Elijah ever had built, and he gave it to Gavin when he got a broken rib after he was beaten up in school again. Gavin had loved the idea back then, and still loved Nines...but right after his four years older brother had signed a contract with this technic lab, he was the brand new star in the universe, and Gavin started to hate his brother and androids, more and more. These fucking plastic pricks where the reason why his complete world broke down...why his parents started to hate him, and why everyone started to beat him up and treated him like shit. Just because he wasn't a genius...like his brother. Like his brother, like the talented long haired asshole he was! The brothers always shared a great bond between each other, the family was once happy and did things like every other family...but things had changed almost a year ago and Gavins life was flushed down the toilet like it would be nothing.

"No, maybe because i'm not my fucking brother!" he spat out and knew it would be a mistake to say it out loud but he got enough from all this. He got enough from everything! He was so focused on the tight grip around his collar, that he didn't noticed his fathers other hand which hit him hard in his face. He could hear how his nose broke and the sharp pain which ran through his head and body. Blood started to drip down his nose and chin, his vision turned blurry when he looked up at his father and the older man just dropped him onto the ground. Before Gavin could even say or do something, a foot kicked into his stomach and chest over and over again. He tried to catch some air when his ribs started to burn and more pain floated his body. Hot tears burnt in his eyes but he didn't even thought about to show it towards his father, he wouldn't give him this satisfaction. 

"If you are ever saying that again....i will kill you," his father growled and left his room when he was done with his younger son. With an heavy hurtful breathing he tried to get up but his arms weren't strong enough, so he fell back down. Nines hurried over to him and carefully started his work to clean his wounds with some clothes. Gavin was so angry and hurt, he wanted to push Nines away, but it wasn't the fault of his little android. Rather he took all the pain than to lose his only friend. After Nines was done he got over to the softly sobbing Gavin.

"Can i cuddle with you? I want to give you comfort," he asked and sat down in front of him. Gavin still laid on the ground and wiped his tears way to look at him, slowy sitting up when he was sure he could take it and reached one hand out to pull Nines closer. 

"I love you Nines....please don't ever leave me, little buddy," he begged in pain. 

Nines stroked over his arm carefully. "I will never leave you. You are my bestest friend," he answered honestly. Gavin nodded and stared at the wall. 

A normal day in his now normal life....


	2. Yes, it's me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wants to flee from his home and takes a walk in the rain. Who thought this simple walk could change so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fluff

_"Hey you. Yes you. The one who is reading this story. Probably you think now 'Oh no, this poor boy. Such an awful life...' bla bla bla. This day was one of the good days after everything broke down. You think this is was bad? It will become even worse. I don't say it's only the fault of others but mine too...but life could've been different...but you'll see. Oh and yes... I am Gavin. The asshole who will show you his fucking life. Have fun."_

A few days later Gavin couldn't stand the loud noises and yelling in this house anymore. He grabbed his jacket and boots and didn't mind the heavy rain outside. Nines climbed back into his beloved place, Gavins chest pocket of his raincoat, and pulled a little hood on, for some protection of the rain. On silent feet the teenager looked around in the kitchen and living room to check if the air was clean from his parents and slipped out off the back door. From the garden he got a good way onto the streets, leading away from his damn house.

"Where are we going?" Nines asked curious and looked around, blinking away the few drops of water which managed its way under his hoodie.

"Don't know that yet...just away from this house," he muttered as an answer and just walked around without any plans. The steady beat of the rain on his own hood calmed him down and every other noise, from cars or people who tried to get inside as fast as they could, were swallowed by the wet trees around and the pebbles under his feet. The air was fresh and clean and finally he got his mind free. Nothing haunted him and he just felt in peace with himself. His clothes were soaked in completely by now, but he didn't care about that either. After a while of wandering about, he found an old wood bench under some trees in the middle of an empty park and decided to take a little break on it.

Water dripped down from his hair on his cheeks and his bones were getting cold when his peaceful mind watched the beauty of nature around them. Nines got enough from the rain and climbed out of his pocket to crawl under Gavins jacket and peeked out of his collar.

"It's so calm to be outside...not so loud..." Gavin mumbled and laid his head onto Nines little one. The tiny android smiled and used Gavins jacket as a blanket when he leaned closer against the boys chest.

"Yes it is...i wish you parents wouldn't be this loud every day..." Nines muttered under his breath and closed his eyes to relax a little. His batteries were low and he needed some rest to refill them. Gavin peeked down to his little friend and smiled softly when he saw him sleeping in android way. He crossed his arms in front of his chest to hug Nines this way and just continued watching the rain.

Almost an hour later the rain became less before it stopped completely. The clouds faded away and the sun managed its way back onto the sky. The soft light was almost too much on the wet surfaces all around him, but Gavin liked the clear and shining look after the rain. The sun even woke Nines up when he blinked his eyes open from his refreshing standby mode.

"We are still outisde?" he asked and rubbed his little blue eyes.

"Yes we are...but i think we can go back soon. Dad's probably at work and mom must be gone with some friends," Nines gave a little nod and started to smile when a little rustling noise from some bushes caught his interest. He made his way out of Gavins jacket and hopped onto the ground before he stumbled towards the sound.

"Nines, wait!" Gavin called out after him but the little android already disappeared behind the full green leaves. "Nines? Nines where are you?" he asked and tried to search him but it didn't took that long when the little bot came back with a little kitten in his arms, which almost was as big as himself.

"Look what i found!" Nines stated proud and Gavin couldn't hold back a little chuckle.

"You found a kitten....oh...this poor guy. Why is it all alone here?" he mused wondering and worried when he picked up the baby from Nines so he could watch his found.

"I don't know...but he is really thin.." the android explained with a serious tone when his little hand brushed through the wet fur from the little guy.

"Yes...he is pretty light...we shouldn't let him here..."

"But we can't take him home either... I don't think your parents would be happy about it," Nines threw in sadly.

"No they won't. My father would kill it," Gavin frowned at his own thought and cuddled the kitten closer.

"But there is a shelter near to this place. Not far away. We could try it there," Nines suggested after a little reasearch of possebilities and Gavin nodded in agreement.

"Yes, sounds like a good idea," he said and made his way down the path, out of the park to the address Nines had given him. When they reached the shelter, the automatic doors swung open with a little swoosh sound and a young girl with brown hair and deep green eyes came over to greet her visitors.

"Hi, welcome. My name is Mira. How can i help you?" she asked friendly and polite and looked at Gavin. Water was still dripping down from his own brown hair which was cut down to sides cuts. Just the hair on top was longer and brushed back. Some loose strings were falling over his grey eyes though.

"Oh ehm hey. We found this little kitten outside in the rain," he answered timid and got the kitten out of his jacket where Nines still held it close to warm it up. Her head tilted to side at the young cat and carefully reached out for it.

"Come here my poor baby," she said in a low calming voice and held it close against her own chest. Her eyes searched the little one up for any injuries or abnormalities, but on the first sight it looked good. She just noticed the same problem as Gavin and Nines before.

"Follow me," she ordered softly and grabbed after a towel while they walked down the halls. They passed a few huges cells which looked like little hotelrooms for pets. Everywhere were trees to climb on, tons of pillows and blankets to hide and sleep, food and water bowls in every corner and many many cats which walked around freely in the complete house. Playing together, just were sleeping or looked curious up at the new guests.

"Wooow." Gavin looked around impressed and Nines did the same.

"Look Gavin...so many cats. And they seem to be happy." the little android stated with big surprised eyes.

"Yes. It's important for us to gave the pets which are in here a good life. Even they got no family or home at the moment, they still should feel good." Mira throw in to explain him why they got this much space and heaven of a place to live before she entered a new room with a smile on her lips. The kindergarden of the shelter. A big tabby coloured maine coon followed Gavin curious behind and reached up his legs to sniff at Nines. The little android got big eyes at the huge cat which stretched out a paw to poke Nines head softly. The little bot giggled at the soft fur and made Gavin chuckle too.

"He is so big!!" Nines stated in awe and reached his own hand out to pet the cat which instantly started to purr like a motorboat.

"Oooh what's this noise?" he asked his owner and looked up at him with sparkly blue eyes.

"Hm...he is purring, which means he likes you...or the cuddles you are giving him," he explained and couldn't stop smiling over the happy face of his little friend. Nines chuckled more and gave the cats head a few pats.

"I like you too," he whispered giggling and with that the cat jumped satisfied away. "Could you help me for a moment?" Mira asked friendly again and looked with warm eyes at Gavin.

"Yeah sure." he hurried over to her and waited for new orders. Nines hopped out of his pocket and jumped on the table where Mira put the kitten on, together with the towel where she had wrapped it in to dry it. Now its fur was dry and poofed fluffily away in every direction. Little high squeaks left the soft pink mouth of it.

"Could you keep an eye on him, while i get some kitten milk?"

"Sure." he answered excited and started to spoil it with careful pets. Nines sat down on the table and how it seemed, the kitten liked the android and snuggled itself close against the little bot, purring like the other cat when he took a little nap. A few minutes later Mira came back with a little bottle. She watched Gavin some time and smiled more when she noticed his warm smile on his lips.

"Do you want me to show you how to feet him?" she asked him and Gavins eyes started to sparkle at her question.

"Yes please! If i'm allowed to do it.."

"Of course...you know...we always could need some help here. You can come over when you like to help out." she offered and picked up the kitten to show Gavin how it worked and how he was supposed to holding it. He watched her attentively and Nines did the same. She gave the little guy the first sips to be sure he would eat something before she looked back up at Gavin.

"Do you want to try it now?"

"Yes." he said excitedly and took the baby carefully and did the same Mira did. She watched him curious and kept an eye on his handling but he did it very well. It was rare that someone could handle it this great right from the start.

"Wow, you're doing good." she praised him and made Gavin smile.

"He is so cute and tiny." he said when the cat begann to purr in his arms.

"Oh Gav, he likes you too!" Nines blurted out proud.

"Yes seems like it," he smiled and blushed some at his androids words. The kitten purred and slept in Gavins arms, while drinking his milk satisfied.

"You're an RK900 pocket android, right?" Mira asked Nines after a while of silence.

"Yes i am. I'm Gavins bestest friend also." he answered happily and made Gavin blush even more.

"Shut up Nines!" he muttered under his breath and Mira begann to laugh.

"Why? It's true!" Nines asked a bit offended and crossed his little arms in front of his chest.

"I guess your owner doesn't want me to know that he likes you," she whispered towards Nines and Gavin blushed like a tomato now. "So...your name is Nines...and your owner's is Gavin, right?"

"Yes!" Nines agreed and smiled at her. Mira was just a year older than Gavin and already seemed to like him. "He is cute...you can say him that he is always welcome here," she whispered again, loud enough for Gavin to hear it. The red of his cheeks finally reached his ears and he did his best to fully concentrate on the kitten. No one before had ever said that to him. "I'll be right back," she stated with a smile under a giggle and was gone.

"I like her!" Nines said when she was gone and looked back at the still blushing Gavin when Mira had disappeared from his view.

"Eh...yeah....guess she is kinda cute..." he mumbled again and looked after her. She was cute....but he never had a girlfriend before...and would she even like him? No one did, expect for Nines...so why should she?

After a few minutes she came back. "Okay so I got everything done. I would take this little guy with me now, and you can go home if you want," she offered friendly and reached after the little kitten which Gavin still hold into his arms. When it laid comfortable and warm in its new bed, Mira brought Gavin and Nines to the front doors. "Thank you for bringing him here...he probably wouldn't had survived another night out there.." she mumbled before her yes lighten up again.

"Oh i have to thank you.....for helping him and...us," he blushed a bit, and already got his next question laying on his tongue. He felt so calm and comfortable in here and would love to come over more often and she already had offered him to come so... "Ehm....if it would be okay...I would like to come over again tomorrow?" he asked timid and her eyes sparkled at his question.

"Sure. I'm here too tomorrow. If I'm not in this part of the shelter just ask after me," she smiled warmly and folded her hands behind her back.

"Okay great. Thanks again," he smiled too now and waved goodbye before he left the shelter again to get back home.

Maybe things can be good again?


	3. First job...first love?

When Gavin got back home he hurried into his room and locked the door behind himself. His parents were both gone, like predicted, and so he got the complete house on his own. He brought Nines onto his bed and with fresh clothes he hushed under the shower. His muscles melted and relaxed finally when the hot water met his ice cold skin and the smile wouldn't disappear from his lips. The day had a better outcome then expected and he was absolutely looking forward for tomorrow...and maybe even a little for Mira. Her warm green eyes stayed in his mind and happily he tapped back into his room, dressed up in boxershorts and a wide shirt. When he flung himself down onto his bed he had to sneeze and Nines looked up worried. 

"Are you having a cold?" he asked and dropped onto his butt next to his owner. 

"Naaaah, i'll never become sick," he waved of smirking and put his earbuts in, taking his artbook and started to draw again. Nines decided to keep an eye on his owner but wanted to cuddle so he sat against his chest and watched him drawing. The music echoed silently out of his earphones and his pencil flew over the paper. The sides he was drawing on already were filled with Gavins own grey eyes, the ice blue shiny ones from Nines...and now...how the android notcied, the emerald green eyes of Mira were joining this page.  
He giggled a little and peeked up at Gavin. 

"Gaaaaav......are you liking someone?" he asked cheekily. 

"Hmm? What do you mean?" he asked and stopped his drawing for once when he was almost done with colouring. He just seem to notice then what he was drawing there. His cheeks blushed a crimson red and he tossed his book closed away. "I-i don't know what you mean!!" he babbled out and avoided Nines knowing look. 

"Oh yes you do," he giggled and turned around to look better up. Gavin fidget with his fingers and just slowly met Nines eyes. 

"How should i like her already? We just saw us for 20 minutes..." he mumbled shyly and embarassed. 

"Doesn't matter. You will see her again tomorrow," he cheered out and poked his chest amused. 

"Yes...yes....just...let us sleep..." he waved off and before Nines could say anything more, he turned off his music and the lights and snuggled with his android in his arms closer into his blanket and fell asleep.

The next morning, a beautiful sunny saturday in the late spring days, filled Gavin with such an excitement he hadn't felt for a long long time. Nines watched him amused how the teenager stumbled around in his room, searching for something to dress in and almost fell over his own feet while doing so.

Nines was just dressed in his typical tiny black dress shirt and white CyberLife jacket with a turtle neck and some fine black pants. After almost 30 minutes Gavin had dressed in some short black jeans and an old white band shirt. With his dirty beloved chucks on his feet, and Nines on his shoulder the two made finally their way to the shelter. Fresh cold air blow into their faces and around their bodies while entering the big modern house. Some visitors talked with a few workers, some had animals at their sides, others just pointed around at some random cats and dogs they saw. Excited and nervous Gavin watched around until a male worker crossed his way. 

"Hi, can i help you?" he asked amused at the sparkling look in the teenagers eyes. 

"Oh yes, ehm i'm searching for Mira...is she here?" he asked timid and blushed softly. He tried to stay cool but his heart already fluttered inside his chest. A knowing glance ran through the workers eyes and gave a nod in approval. 

"You must be Gavin then. Follow me, i'll bring you to her," he laughed and made a waving gesture with his hand. He brought them outisde of the buildung to an huge playground and garden for the dogs. Many of them romping over the soft green gras, barking happily over the place and their tails waving around in joy. 

"Hey hey it's good, it's good," Mira laughed while trying to keep a handful of german shepards on distance which tried to reach the foodbowl in her hands. "Yes yes it's all yours," she giggled and somehow managed it to bring the bowl safely into place. "Hungry pack..."

Gavins smile just grew more when he saw her and Nines noticed his faster heartbeat but he was too distracted by all the fluffy playing dogs then to pay attention now. 

"Mira! You're cute kitten saviour is here," he informed her playfully when he was close enough. She instantly turned around with blushed cheeks and even Gavins face turned faintly red at this comment. 

"Ty, stop! Don't say that out loud," she hissed quietly and punched his arm which just caused her cooworker breaking out in laughter. "Now...shoo shoo. Thanks for bringing him here," she smiled and pushed him out of the way to be alone with Gavin. Chuckling Tyler left them and Gavin couldn't stop smiling either. 

"Cute kitten savior?" he mocked warmly and earned a beautiful shy smile from her. 

"It's true...isn't it?" she asked back and her green eyes sparkled. This look was beautiful and for the first time the teenager asked himself....is she flirting with me?....she is...right?? Before he could say something she already spoke again. "But i'm happy to see you here...what you think off...we will dress you in some new clothes and i show you around a bit?" Now his eyes sparkled the same and nodded eagerly. 

"Yes...sounds like a good idea," 

"Good....then come with me,"

It was easy to find the right clothes for him, short brown working pants, heavy boots and a soft green shirt with the shelters logo on the chest and back. Proudly he looked himself up and down in the mirrior, Nines eyes growing big. "Wow...you're looking so adult now, Gav!" he praised. 

"You think?" he asked and turned around to his little friend. 

"Yes i do! I mean look at you....you are working in a shelter now!" it was definiteley way better to see him working for something good that to mess around and punching people in school. "I'm so proud of you!" The bright shining smile wouldn't disappear from Gavins lips and he couldn't be any happier today. A faint knock at the door interrupted their talk. 

"Yes?" Gavin asked and opened the door, just to face Mira with something tiny in her hands, it was a little shirt, the same Gavin had on...just in mini. 

"I found this old shirt we once had made for a kitten which got no fur...i kept it because you'll never know what can happen and i thought....now were you both are a part of the team now, Nines would be happy if he would have his own shirt?" she asked softly and Nines mouth fell open in surprise. 

"Really? This is for me?" he asked totally overwhelmed, reaching his tiny hands out to take it.

"Yes really...you're one of us now," she winked and giggled a little at his reaction. "I'll wait outside. Meet me when you're done in here," she stated and was gone again.

When both were ready, Mira waited outside with crossed arms leaned against a wall. Her eyes were closed and nose up high towards the sun, to enjoy the rising warmness on her skin. 

"Here we are," Gavin chirped when he was close enough. She opened one of her eyes to look at him and started to smile, before she pushed herself off of the wall and closed the last inches between them. 

"You're looking good in it," she praised and gave him a little wave with her hand. "Alright then...now i will show you both around a little," she stated and started their little tour. Gavin couldn't deny that his heart was always bouncing a little faster when she was close to him and his lips turning into a little smile when she smiled herself.

The shelter got everything what an animals heart could desire. Much space, many toys, food and water everywhere and many many volunteers who loved to cuddle and pet them. The house which Gavin was in yesterday was just the cats house. The dogs got their own and all the other pets like guinea pigs, rabbits, birds or any kind of reptiles got their own. The shelter was separated on three different buildings, all surrounded by huge gardens with enough space for the dogs to walk out. 

She showed him every single room and took the sweetest time with it. Mira seemed to enjoy his company as much much as Gavin did. The teenager stayed close behind and didn't dare to speak. Her eyes sparked at every detail she was telling him and he really could tell she loved her job. At the end of their tour she lead them to a training ground. "In this area we are training and testing out new and old dogs for their behaviour and abilities. Some dogs got a really rough past and are unable to convey, at least for the beginning," she explained and watched the trainer from the fence. "The australian shepard over there got beaten up by its old owners. He is scared to death and is biting people when they're getting to close. When you're alone with him he is the best dog on earth but you can't go outside with him. We're training him for a few weeks now and luckily it's getting better."

The dog walked around the trainer, his tail between his legs and the ears laying close against his head. When she told about the dogs past, Gavin flinched merely together because it reminded him way to good of its own life. But Mira noticed it and turned around worried. "Is everything okay?" she asked asked and placed warmly an hand on is shoulder. The touch calmed him down immediately, which surprised him, but didn't said anything about it. 

"Yes I'm fine...it's just....terrible what people are doing with their pets.." he mumbled and looked back at the feared looking dog. 

"Yeah it's a shame and I really can't understand it..." she sighed, and for his luck she let go of his topic...poorly her hand slid is arm down as well to rest at her side again.

After a short look on her phone she sighed again. "It's 4pm already....my day is almost over...but I hope you enjoyed this day and will come back?" She asked hopefully and back around to him. 

"Oh yes I will," he agreed without thinking and smiled wide. "Can I come back tomorrow?" His enthusiasm and eagerness made her giggle. 

"Sure you can. Then we can start with taking care of your little kitten you brought to us," 

"Oh yes please!" Nines throw in suddenly and held onto Gavins collar. 

"Good," she laughed and brought them back to the exit. "Guess I will see you tomorrow then," she waved goodbye and smiled happily before she disappeared inside again. 

x x x x x x x x x x 

"Oh wow okay! Got ya! Aaaah Help!" He called amused when he disappeared under a blanket of cats just a few weeks later. Nines had saved himself onto the back of the tabby coloured Maine coon which once patted his head and took him as an opportunity to ride on. The cat didn't mind the little android on its back and even listened to his orders. 

"Your own fault" Nines snickered amused and petted the Maine coons head. His name was Silver, how Mira had told him. Working in the shelter helped Gavin more than he had expected. It was a good way to use his energy on and easily he could forget about the bullies in school when he was here. It was like his own personal heaven and rescue place. Nines noticed the positive change of his owner too and he himself could be a little more happier and childish. No adult worries he had to take care of at the moment. The cats he was trying to feed came in packs and soon surrounded him from all his sides. 

"Oh god dammit...so many of you," he couldn't stop laughing while making his way towards the bowls. The fluffy furs stroking along his naked skin of his legs and the many different meuw sounds of the hungry cats echoed in his ears.

When he finally made its way free, he stumbled out of the room and closed the door behind himself. He didn't saw Nines and Silver tapping around his feet and noticed it to late. He tripped over his own feet not to collide with them and fell right into Mira. Surprised both fell to the ground and the bag Gavin had in hands before dropped onto the ground, the little food breckies rolling about. He laid right on top of Mira who just giggled under him. "Guess you learned the power of a pack of cats,' she laughed amused and looked up at him. 

"Yeah....they're like an army," he laughed andren forgot for a second what had happened. His eyes found Miras and for a second he just got lost in them. Nines could easily tell that Gavin already grow a huge crush on her which just became more with each day they were working together. The little android didn't mind it, he liked Mira a lot. She was nice and friendly in many ways...she never got mad and allowed Nines many things, like sleping with the cats when he was tired. He liked that, the cats were fluffy and bathed him with their tongues when he was with them.

Mira gave Gavin the moment and liked this too. "Gavin? Gav....." she whispered quietly and tried to get him out of his thoughts. When he didn't reacted she kissed his cheek and chuckled about his suddenly redden cheeks. Just then he remembered they were laying on the cold ground of the shelter. 

"Oh s-sorry!" He apologised quickly when her stood up and pulled her with him. 

"It's okay....don't you worry," she waved off amused and straighten her clothes again. She came here for a question before Gavin had stumbled into her. Nervously and with blushed cheeks he looked to the ground, scratching his hair behind his head and shifted around in place. "I just wanted to ask, if you would like to do something after work today? We could go to me and watch movies or something?" She asked with a shy smile. 

Gavins heart beaten faster at her request. Is she...is she asking me after a date?! he asked himself surprised and perplexed. "Y-yes i would love to!"he agreed and Nines watched them curious. He noticed that something was going on with the teenager and he was more than curious to ask about

"Okay, great. I will go shower and then we can go." she said before she hurried off. Nines glanced at Gavin with a little smirk. 

"You like her." 

"No! Shut up!" 

"You do. I know you do." the little android giggled a bit. "You are smiling. Every time when she is around. And you always look at her when she isn't. And your cheeks got pink and your heart beat-" he listed up before Gavin grabbed him and put his hand over Nines mouth quickly when Mira watched once over her back to him with a little smile. 

"Shut up Nines!" he hissed again and but couldn't hide the blush creeping up onto his cheeks. This broke Nines completely and the little android started to laugh. 

"You like her, Gavin! But that's great, isn't it? I mean she likes you too." 

"You think?" Gavin asked suddenly hopeful, his anger and embarassment gone within a blink.

"Yes. She is doing the same as you. Looking and smiling." he informed his owner with a satisfied little grin. Mira came back after a while and reached out for Gavins hand, who already leaned against a fence outiside the shelter. She didn't even noticed that she held her hand out for him. 

"Are you ready?" she asked in a good mood. He looked at her hand before he took it nervously. Just this little feeling, when their fingers and skin touches so lightly, made him feel so good already and he nodded. 

"Yes." he followed her through the town and held her hand the whole time. The sun was shining down on them. Birds were flying high up on the blue cloudless sky. Non of them could stop smiling and with the time, Mirapulled him closer and closer against her side. He was almost a head bigger but she liked it. Nines was sitting on Gavins shoulder and watched around while Gavin and Mira talked about some nonsense and the stuff which happened at work when a rumbling noise grumbled in Gavins stomach

"I got pizza at home," Mira stated cheerfully and amused. They already were close to her apartment building. 

"Oh great! I'm staaaaarving!" he whined but sounded more than relieved. Just about five minutes later they finally made it up. 

"Here we are." she said proud and lead him into her little one room apartment which simply containes one big room with a seperate kitchen and bathroom and mixed room out of living and sleeping place. Some shelves worked as room devider. The shelves and walls were full with posters, merch, video games and CDs from all kind of bands, without ooking messy. She had arranged everything perfectly together. Gavin got further in and sat Nines down on the ground. The little android started to walk around and ltook a look at everything. The couch Gvain was sitting on now was standing right in front of the TV screen and the many game consols she had. His heart made a jump once again at all those beauties in here. In the meantime Mira prepared the food and came back 20 minutes later with two glasses of coke and two pizzas. She even had a little glass for Nines with thirium und a tiny lollypop, made out of blue blood too. 

Nines eyes started to sparkle. "Is that for me?" he squeaked and and looked happily at Gavin before back at Mira.

"Yes it is, i found them yesterday in a store," she giggled and reahed her hand out while giving Gavin his food and drink. Instantly he shoved the little round ball into his mouth and munched it happily away. 

"It's soooo goood." he praised and was satisfied for the day. 

"So...what do we wanna watch?" she asked and looked at Gavin. 

"Uhm....i don't know...what do you got?" 

"Hm...let me see," she leaned forward to look at her DVDs and BluRays. She listed everything up and stopped when Gavin interrupted her. 

"Wait...Did you said Supernatural? We should watch Superntural then." he decided excitedly and smiled more. 

"Yes i do and yes we should, perfect choice," she giggled and put in the first season. "I coud watch this over and over again." she dreamed. 

"Me too. It's my favorite show of all time!" 

"Really? Mine too!" her eyes started to sparkle and Gavin got lost in them once again.

They finished their food and cuddled closer onto the comfy couch, commenting the series from time to time. Hours went by and with the time it was getting dark outside. Subtle Mira robbed slowly closer towards Gavin while they talked and discussed over the current episode. Nines had fallen asleep against Gavins chest and snuggled closer while snorring softly. 

"Is he snorring?" Mira asked amused and was just inches away from Gavin now.

"Yeah....sometimes it's hard to believe that he is an android," he chuckled and changed his look from Nines to Mira. Her eyes shimmered softly in the light of the TV and the atmosphere kinda changed around them. Both stayed quiet for a while before Mira hestitantly spoke up again. 

"Are you....having a girlfriend?" she asked shyly and waited for his reaction. Gavin blinked surprised and swallowd. Oh wow....it's real, isn't it? I didn't imagine it...Nines was right....oh jesus... he tried to stay calm and not to panic. He got absolutely no expierences in this topic and didn't wanted to stand there like a looser. 

"No...i don't..." he answered quietly to cover up his nervousness. A quick relieved smile hushed over her lips and leaned even further, her voice nothing more than a whisper itself. 

"Did you already kissed someone?" His words died down in his throat and slowly it get through him where this all was leading to. No i haven't but i would give all to feel your lips! Wow...how long am i waiting for this? He shook his head and collected some of self-coincidence back when he cupper her chin and pulled her slowly closer. His eyes traveled down to her full pink lips and her eyes slowly closing when she already could feel his warm breath tickling on her skin. She closed the last inches between them and connected their lips for their first kiss.

At first....it felt weird. Two pairs of lips connected to each other in pratically now motion and both needed some time to get used to it, but when Mira slowly made the first move, the feeling of it changed. A surprised warm tingle ran through his stomach and he slowly fell for the kiss...and slowly for her... their lips moved sloppily at first but found a nice rhythm soon. Both their cheeks went pink and their heartbeats speed up. Mire broke away first but stayed close to Gavins lips, panting heavier and happy. 

"That felt great..." she dreamed and locked her gaze with his. 

"It was..." he breathed out and let his hand on her cheek, his thumb slowly stroking her soft skin. "I could get used to this..." he smiled and implied to let his happen more often. Miras cheeks coloured deeper at this and gave a nod in approval. 

"Me too..." she giggled and rested her head onto his shoulder after she stole one last kiss for the moment. Non of them had noticed Nines who was fully awake again and eyed them with a pout. 

"Can I have a kiss too? Gavin never gave me kisses," he asked and looked at Gavin. 

"Why should I kiss you, tin can?" he asked playfully and poked his shoulder softly. 

"Because I want one," he saidand looked with big sparkling eyes at Mira. "Please," he begged and she laughed again. 

"Okay," she agreed and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. His cheeks turned blue and he held it with his little hand. 

"Ooh....thank you!" He smiled wide and Gavin laughed at his expression. Cute...

Soon Mira laid back over Gavin, cuddled close and had her head reasted on his shoulder and without noticing, she drifted slowly off into a peaceful sleep. 

"She is sleeping..." Nines informed and climbed up on Gavins stomach to lay down on his owner as well. 

"Yeah seems like it...should we go?" he asked and wasn't sure of what to do now... 

"No. You should stay. I can sense that you are feeling good right now and I know this feeling will fade away when we are back home. I don't like it when you are feeling bad...it makes me sad," Nines sighed sadly and watched Mira sleeping. Gavin laughed softly and poked into his side.

"As long as you are there I never really fell bad," he said in a promised tone. 

"Oh really?" he asked proudly and surprised before he looked up at Gavin...or better said tried it. "But you should sleep too. You got school tomorrow again. And work is exhausting," he stated caring. 

"Yeah maybe you are right," he agreed with Nines and blend out the toughts about his parents. They would freak out that he wasn't home at night, but he didn't care right now. He closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kiss ever uwu! It's still all fluffy and i think Nines is doing a pretty cute job XD

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first english one and the first one i publish here ^^   
> I hope you like it and i will try to explain my thoughts at the end of the chapter XD   
> Though i should warn that Gavin/Nines relationship will start to grow a few chapters later, first couple will be Gavin with my own OC Mira and OC Josh...but you will see ;3  
> Now have (hopefully) fun with reading it <3


End file.
